Weaknesses
by luv-me-some-whiphand
Summary: "There is an undeniable beauty in the color of blood, don't you think so?" Summer asked, while looking at the bloodied knife in her hand. "No? Well I might just have to convince you off that."     Shout-out to emilyroorose for helping me with the summary!
1. Chapter 1

No matter how hard Summer tried, sleep wouldn't come. She glanced at the stupid pink alarm clock beside her bed and sighed. 3:57 AM. "Great," she muttered to herself ,"Just freakin' great." Another sleepless night. Well at least it's better than having another nightmare, she thought. She had horrible nightmares.  
>Summer liked to think of herself as fearless, but honestly right now she was terrified. Tomorrow she would be going to a school for "special" kids. "Special" as in kids whose parents couldn't even stand to look at them any more so they sent them to a fancy school hundreds of miles away so they didn't have to. She was one of those kids.<p>

Her mother had said ", It's for the best sweetheart. They'll fix you all up." Fix me all up. Wow, even my mother wants to change me, she thought. She couldn't blame her, though. Summer was a messed up kid. She had an extreme case of OCD and was slightly sadistic. Although, the sadism part didn't show up until after the accident.

Since, I'm awake I might as well do something productive, she thought. So she got up for what felt like the 52nd time that night to clean her knife and gun collection. There was no way in hell her mother would actually let her have them, so she kept them well hidden behind her hot pink dresser, covered by an untouched pile of Seventeen magazines she's had forever. Summer hated her room. She hated her clothes. She hated everything about this damn house! But she especially, and I mean especially, hated pink with every fiber of her being. So of course, her mother goes out and buys her everything pink. From shoes to rugs to lamps to clothes. All pink. At least that's one good thing about this school, uniforms, a new room, and no more pink.

She must've fallen asleep sometime because the next thing she knew her mother was yelling ", Get up Summer! Today's going to be a big day! ," in her fake cheery voice that annoyed Summer to no end.

"I don't want to go to that damn school! You can't make me!"

" Summer! Don't you dare use that kind of language with me!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone!"

"Just hurry up and get packed. We don't want to miss your plane, do we?," she said, trying to keep calm but obviously failing.

"Yes," Summer muttered under her breath but threw a couple of the least horrifyingly pink outfits she had in a suitcase, non the less.  
>She took her time throwing her long dirty blonde hair into a low ponytail and putting on eye liner and a tad bit of mascara. Even though she wasn't girly in the least, she still liked to look good. She supposed she was pretty, well at least that's what her only friend said. Well maybe not friend, more like… accomplice. Yeah, that was the right word. Jaime almost had a big of fascination with weapons as Summer did. Key word: almost. She supposed she would probably like him if she were normal. But the thing is, she's not.<p>

"Fifteen minutes!," her mother yelled, breaking Summer from her thoughts. She took one last glance around her room, put her knife and gun collection back in its hiding place but not before pulling out her favorite throwing knife and a poster of Lil' Wayne she used as a target. He's probably the biggest dumbass in the world, she thought. It was bad enough she had to leave all of her guns behind, all her beautiful, amazing guns. She was not about to go to that hell-hole without something to do.

She grabbed her single suitcase and popped in one of her headphones from her I pod. "I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind. There was something so pleasant about that place. Even your emotions have an echo, in so much space…" This wasn't really the type of music she would normally listen to, but she felt she could relate. She had the music blasting so loud she almost didn't hear the knock on her door. She quickly stuck her knife in the inside of her jacket and hastily shoved the hole-ridden poster into the half zipped suitcase. Just in time to see a bleach blonde haired Barbie in a way too tight dress and way too high heels. Her sister.

"What the hell do you want?," Summer asked not too nicely. You could definitely say they weren't the perfect family, much to her mother's dismay. Autumn, her older sister, the whore. Summer, the crazy one. Then Zane, her younger brother, the autistic one. She had to admit she did have a soft spot for Zane, although she'd never tell anyone that. Love was weakness and there was no way she would EVER show weakness.

"Mm saysss… time to leeave!," Autumn slurs, obviously drunk. She must've just gotten home from wherever the hell she goes because Summer never heard her get home last night.

"Drunk much?" Summer smiled on of her scary grins that says ", you better run 'cause I just got an idea," and pushed her sister. Hard, might I add. Autumn might've been able to catch herself if she wasn't so drunk and wasn't wearing 6 – inch heels, but she went tumbling. Summer fell into a hysterical fit as Autumn flipped herself from her back to her side and puked all over the hallway outside of Summer's room. "Something to remember me by, whore," she kicked her sister in the ribs and heard a grunt in response. She smiled, satisfied. "Don't worry, you won't remember any of this tomorrow."

"You little bitch!," Autumn said, spitting up a little bit of crimson gold.

"Now, now that's no way to talk to your sister, now is it?" Summer said while wagging her finger in mock disapproval. "Looks like I'm gonna have to show you who's boss, Autumn hunny." She took out the knife from the inside of her jacket and was about to carve little patterns into Autumn's leg when she heard a voice. A very angry voice.

"Summer Nicole Day! Get your ass down here right now!"  
>Yep, you heard right, her name was Summer Day. Oh the irony, right? And the sad part was she didn't even like summer. Too many happy kids running around screaming like idiots. She'd much rather be in the comfort of her Texan home, cleaning her knives and guns. Yep, she was definitely OCD. "You got lucky this time. Just don't ever forget who's boss. Capisce?" When Autumn didn't respond she kicked her again before realizing she was unconscious. "Whore," she muttered and made her way for the stairs.<p>

Once down, she turned to face her mother who didn't look to be very happy. "Hurry up! Are you stupid! Do You want to miss your plane?" she screamed, more of a statement than question.

"Uhhh… Yes, actually "

"Just get in the damn car," her mother said, sounding defeated. Summer smirked in triumph but got in the car anyway.  
>A couple of hours later Summer was standing at the front gate of the school that was taking her life from her.<p>

Coates Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of my first fanfiction ever, so please review! I need to know how bad I suck! But, ehh, you got to admit Summer's pretty BA so far right? RIGHT? So, yeah review please, it would make my day! Well night, I guess . Oh, and don't worry Drake will be in the next chapter! I'll update quicker if I get some reviews *wink wink* You know what to do!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I'd like to thanks to: Reitan, Fernando Eight or F Eight, and Cainesqueen for reviewing! Ya'll are awesome! (Like my southern drawl?) Anyways, shall we get back to the story? I think we shall!**

Drake was in the middle of choosing his next victim when some kid (Bug I think his name was?) pointed towards the entrance gate and whistled. There was a girl walking through, and he had to admit she was good looking. She was tall (not as tall as Drake, of course) had long dirty blonde hair that was gathered at the nape of her neck and piercing brown eyes that he could see even from his distance. Not that he noticed, or anything. He decided he would give her the official Coates welcome.  
>He smirked and started jogging over to her.<br>**  
>Summer's POV<strong>

Summer rolled her eyes as she saw a tall guy with messy blonde hair running up to her. Wow, she thought, getting hit on already. No one was stupid enough to even talk to her at her old school, well except Jaime.  
>As she thought of him she felt a sharp pang in her cold, twisted, sadistic heart she didn't know she was even capable of having.<p>

She broke out of her thoughts just as the boy knocked the suitcase out of her hands and pushed her. Hard. "What the hell!" she yelled as she picked herself up and brushed herself off.

"Just wanted to say welcome to this lovely school, is all," the boy said, smiling. Wow if this is the welcoming committee I don't even want to know what everyone else is like, she thought to herself, silently laughing.

She quickly spun on her heel and marched right up to the boy. "You do that again and I. Will. Kill. You. Got it?" she said, fingering the knife on the inside of her jacket. "With no regrets."  
>"Is that a threat?" the boy said with a grin that reminded her so much of her own. He actually looked like he was enjoying this! Not for long, she thought. All around them mouths hung open in awe. They look like they've never seen a fight before!<p>

"It's a promise, ass hole." And with that last sentence still hanging in the air, she ambled through the shocked crowd, looking for the main office.  
><strong><br>Drake's POV**

What the hell is wrong with that girl? She's going to get it, bad. Drake did NOT like people standing up to him. She was going to die a slow, painful death by my hands, he thought.

He realized that there were still kids staring at him, open-mouthed. "What the fuck are you looking at it?" he screamed, taking his anger out on the poor kid nearest to him. He formed his hand into a fist and brought it down on the kid's stomach. Drake relished the screams of the kid as he ran away like the coward he was.  
><strong><br>Summer's POV **

Summer walked up to a door marked 'main office' and walked in. A short, fat lady sat at the desk immediately inside of the door. She didn't see Summer at first, so she cleared her throat so the fat lady looked up and smiled a fake smile, one she was all too used to by now.

"Hi sweetie, you must be Summer Day from Austin, Texas, grade nine, age fourteen and here because of…"

"Yeah I know who I am. Can you just get me my fucking uniform and dorm already?" she said, getting impatient. The woman didn't look surprised in the least about Summer's outburst.  
>She just sighed and said "Dorm 305, you're rooming with Diana Ladris. Your uniform is already in…" but before she could finish Summer was walking away. Just then did she realize how huge Coates Academy was. It was going to take her awhile to find her room.<br>**  
>Drake's POV<strong>

Drake and Caine were sitting in Diana's room, waiting for her to get back from wherever the hell she went so Caine could practice. She's probably giving their Science teacher another lap dance, Drake thought, silently chuckling to himself.  
>"What's taking her so long?" Caine asked, mimicking Drake's thoughts.<p>

"She's probably making out with her boyfriend." He said sarcastically. Everyone was too scared of Caine to even try dating Diana.  
>"Shut up, Merwin," Caine said in a snarky voice just as the door started to open.<p>

"Damn Diana, what took you so long?" Caine asked.

But the girl that stepped in wasn't Diana. A flash of recognition flashed through the blonde girl's eyes as she saw Drake.

"YOU!" Drake and Summer screamed in unison.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Drake practically screamed.

"Uhhh…. This is my room, dumbass," the girl said just as rudely.

Caine stood there like a complete idiot with his mouth wide open. No one ever talked to Drake like that. Well, maybe except Diana.

Drake lunged for the girl, but not before she pulled out a knife she must've been hiding in her jacket.  
>Before anything too bad happened, Caine snapped out of his brief comatose like state and an invisible force held Summer and Drake against the walls on the opposite sides of the room.<p>

"What the…," the girl said.

"Hi, my name's Caine Soren," Caine said smoothly, which felt so out of place with the tension still in the air ,"What's yours?"

"What the hell is this? Some type of magic show?" the girl said, ignoring his question.

"Well, how about this. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Fine whatever. The name's Summer."  
><strong><br>Summer's POV**

"Well Summer, I have this gift, you see." The dark haired boy with dark blue eyes (Caine?) said.

"Just get to the fucking point, Soren," said the sandy blonde haired boy who attacked her. She could now tell he had cold, steel gray eyes. Not that she was looking or anything.

"I was getting there, Drake," Caine said, shooting a glare at him.

"Getting where?" Summer asked, genuinely confused.  
>Just then a pretty brunette girl with big brown eyes walked in. She was about two inches shorter than Summer, she figured this must be Diana, her roommate.<p>

"Just in time, Diana," Caine said with a shy smile. Oh, Summer thought, they must be dating. "Can you read her?"  
>Read me? What the hell? She thought.<p>

"Can I? Yes. Do I want to? No." the girl -I mean- Diana said. She walked up to Summer and tried to grab her hand. But Summer pulled away.

Caine used his "gift" and pinned her to the mall once more and Diana quickly grabbed her hand. A few moments later, she let go of her hand and gasped. "What?" Caine asked nervously. "She's… She's a…."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? Tell me what you think. REVIEW! Even if you think it sucks and you want to tell me that I should just go die in a hole (I hope not) REVIEW! And I'll be your bestest friend<strong> **forever**!  
>Summer-"Why would anyone ever want to be <em>your bestest friend<em>?"  
><strong>"Shut up Summer! No one asked you!"<br>**_"Don't tell me to shut up! I'll stab you with a rusty butter knife 37 times, then cut you into peices and feed you to Pack Leader!"  
><em>**"Wow, how do you come up with this stuff? You're very, errr, descriptive... Wait how do you even know who Pack Leader is yet?" Anyways I'll stop with my crazy talking and let you get on with your life! You know what to do! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 3, I don't like it that much, though. It was a little rushed. I'm thinking about changing it. Tell me if I should in a REVIEW!  
>Diana's a little OOC... but, oh well! DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE (sadly) Michael Grant does!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What?" Caine asked nervously.<p>

"She's… She's a…. four bar," Diana said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh look, Caine's not so big and bad anymore," Drake said, obviously enjoying this whole situation.

"What the hell are you talking about? Four bar?" Summer asked.

Caine ignored her question again and said, "You're either with me or against me. And trust me, you _don't _want to be against me."

"With you, I guess? Now will you tell me what's going on!"

Caine exhaled overdramatically and said, "You know about my gift right? I have telekinesis, and apparently you have a gift too. What is it?"

"Uhhh… I don't know. Wait. You mean I can like shoot webs out of my hands and climb walls or something?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"What about the four bars thing?"

"Well, Diana's power is she can read how powerful other people's power levels are. There's only two four bars we know of, currently. You and me."

"Okay I get it. I'm crazy right? This is all just in my head."

"Yeah, and Drake over there loves rainbows and unicorns," Diana said, her voice dripping sarcasm. Drake shot a glare at her but said nothing.

"Touche'," Summer said. "And uhhh Caine… You can let go of me now."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well, I think Drake and I are ging to go back to our dorm now, you guys can bond and talk about make-up or whatever girls do," Caine said. Summer growled at him as he left the room, but Drake didn't follow.

"What do _you _want?" Summer asked him. Drake slowly strolled up to her. He was so close she could smell his breath. Which, she had to admit didn't smell all that bad. It smelled minty and something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on…. Blood? She quickly dismissed the thought and looked up at the towering figure of Drake Merwin.

"You will pay. You got that? Be ready," Drake said in his best menacing voice.

Summer just laughed and walked over to the bed that wasn't occupied. He shot one of his best glares at her and sauntered out of the room.

Now was the first time she actually had the time to look at the room she would be living in during her stay at Coates, which she guessed would be a while. It was pretty good sized, had two queen sized beds, two mahogany dressers and a small bathroom. But the thing that caught her attention first was the walls. They were painted a hot pink. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," she said just loud enough for Diana to hear.

"What?" Diana asked, although she could really care less.

"The walls are freakin' pink! PINK!"

"Pretty cool right? Normally they don't let you paint the walls, but with a little persuasive, err, speaking, I was an exception," Diana said with a wink.

Summer decided she already didn't like this Diana girl. She reminded her too much of Autumn.

Autumn. I hope she finally gets what's fucking coming to her. Whore, Summer thought.

She hid her knife she realized she was still holding, back in her jacket and started unpacking her suitcase. When she went to put away her very few amount of clothes in the dresser closest to her bed, there were already clothes in there. Mostly pink.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I kinda already have clothes in there. I hope you don't mind, hunny," Diana said with a slight smirk.

For a few split seconds Summer lost control over her actions, but that was all she needed. She shoved Diana against the nearest wall with her knife at the other girl's throat. (Wow, she's been using that a lot today, hasn't she?) Summer saw the look of fear and surprise in her eyes and smiled a victorious smile, but as soon as it appeared, the cool, calm Diana was back. Summer scowled and said, "You know what, Diana? I do mind. Now go get your hideous clothes out of my dresser and sight."

"Hm... Let me think for a second," Diana stroked her imaginary beard and pretended to think, "How about not?"

Summer scowled at the shorter girl and she seemed to shrink back just a little bit. She pushed her blade harder into Diana's perfect neck."Oh Diana, Diana, Diana. I think we both know you will do as I say, won't you? I mean, if I were you, I'd go the easy way and listen to the girl that iss on the verge of killing you. But we can do it the hard way if you want. I was getting a little bored."

To Summer's surprise, Diana only laughed a short, humorless laugh and said, "If you so much as touch me, Caine _will _kill you. That's one of the good things about having a telekinetic sociopath fall in love with you."

"Oh Diana, I think you forgot about something. You're boyfriends not the only four bar anymore, now is he?" Summer said, as a huge grin spread across her face, "I could do anything I want to you, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it."

Diana stared at her in disbelief, as if just now realizing Caine couldn't protect her from everything in the universe anymore.

"You know what? I think I'll let it slide this one time. I'm in a forgiving mood today. Just make sure you freakin' listen to me next time. After all, isn't that what bitches are supposed to do? Bow down and listen to their masters?"she chuckled darkly. "Oh yeah, and don't fucking call me 'hunny', understand?" Summer shivered at the pet name. That's what her father used to call her. She didn't like thinking about that bastard. He was… well, a bastard.

At first the other girl didn't respond, so by instinct, she pushed the blade harder. Not enough to draw blood though. But, oh how badly she wanted to press it further and further in to the girl's soft, pink flesh and watch the light slowly dim from her eyes.  
>Summer broke from her twisted fantasies when she felt a slow but steady drip of warm, sticky liquid fall onto her fingers. She realized she must've been pushing harder while in her dreamland. It was only a small amount of blood, but the sight of it got Summer's own blood pumping. "Understand?" Summer repeated more sternly.<p>

Diana tried to nod her head but the pressure of the knife stuck so tightly against her pretty little neck stopped her from doing so. "I understand!" Diana finally screamed.

"Good. Now I suppose we ought to go grab something to eat, hmm?" Truth was, Summer was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since the day before. She had refused to eat the disgusting monstrosity the airline company called food.

"Yes! Just let me go!" she cried.

"Well I guess you better go get yourself cleaned up, eh?" She said while slowly, oh so slowly pulling the blade from her.

As soon as Summer took it off, Diana bolted for the bathroom, desperate to escape from her psychotic roommate. "Oh, and Diana? You won't speak of this. Or you know what happens." She called after her.

While she was waiting for Diana to lead her to the cafeteria, Summer took out Lil' Wayne's poster from her suitcase and taped it on the wall opposite of her bed. She picked her knife up again and couldn't help but notice it still had a little bit of blood on it.

Hmm… I wonder how it tastes, she thought. She brought the blade up to her mouth and licked it. A salty, metallic taste covered her tongue. It tasted kind of… Good. She wiped the remaining amount on her already blood- red (her favorite color) Green Day T-shirt. She had convinced her mother to let her go to a concert with Jaime, a year or so ago. She remembered that night vividly. It was the first time she had gotten into a fight.

***Flashback***

She had left the safety of her front row seat with Jaime, to go to the bathroom. You could still hear the shouts of the crowd and the band singing "Holiday" her favorite song by them.  
>She was just walking out of the bathroom door when someone came up behind her and covered her mouth and nose with a rag. She knew what was happening. The creep was trying to abduct her by making her breath in chloroform. She slowed down her breathing and tried to remember what she had learned in self defense class she took courtesy of her darling sister. Autumn said it was a good workout and Summer could definitely afford to lose some weight.<br>She was glad she took it now because she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She stomped on the creeper's foot and brought her head back to connect with his nose. He cried out in pain and she took the opportunity to bring out her pocket knife that she brought everywhere with her. She didn't plan on using it. She wasn't like she is now. She just wanted to scare him away. And it worked. Her attacker dropped the rag and ran off, slightly limping . She smiled to herself and went to go sit back down with Jaime.

***Back to present***

Summer aimed with scary precision with the blade and struck Lil' Wayne right in between the eyes. She pulled it out and went to aim again just as the bathroom door flew open with Diana. She tried to cover up the mark the knife had made on her once perfect neck with make-up, but it was still so obviously there.

Diana's eyes lit up as she saw the poster. "You like Lil' Wayne? I love him!" she squealed. Summer took aim once again and this time the knife landed in his left eye. She got the reaction she wanted. Diana just stood there wide-eyed, looking like an idiot.

"I just LOVE him," Summer said with a sly smile. "You ready?" Diana nodded and they made their way to the Canteen.

**Drake's POV**

Drake and Caine were sitting in their normal spot in the Cafeteria. It was a big table that could easily fit fifteen people but only ever sat three, partially covered by the potted trees and bushes around them. Drake liked this spot, mainly because it was so secluded.

He sat there, thinking about Summer. What the hell was wrong with her? Why wasn't she scared of me? He thought. He looked up just in time to see his two favorite people walk through the huge double doors. Summer and Diana.

But something was off. For some reason, Diana looked nervous, scared even. He had never seen her look so weak before. Then he saw it. A bright red gash was across her neck. It didn't look too bad, but Caine was going to kill whoever did it, literally. He turned his attention to Summer who was looking pretty smug. Oh shit.

He snuck a glance at Caine, who was busy staring at a nearby rose bush, deep in thought. Probably thinking about Diana.

Wow was this girl stupid, he thought. Drake didn't even hurt Diana, no matter how bad he wanted to. He knew Caine could kill him with a flick off his wrist. Even though he would never show it, he was a little intimidated by Caine.

As soon as the two girls walked up with their trays, Caine snapped out of his trance to look at Diana. Pathetic.

He almost didn't notice it. Almost. "What happened to you, Diana?" He said, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, Diana. What did happen?" Summer said, the way she said it was an unmistakable threat.

"I uh… ran into a pole," Diana said timidly, as if she'd get in trouble for speaking. Summer must've really messed her up. Maybe she's not as bad as I thought she was, Drake thought.

Summer couldn't help but start laughing maniacally at the poor excuse for a lie.

"You!" Caine said, narrowing his dark blue eyes at Summer, "You did this!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Summer said, while sneaking a glance at Drake. He was on the verge of laughing himself.

That's what it is, he thought, she must be a sadist too!

Caine raised his hands threateningly at Summer, but right before he could send the fatal blow, the vines on one of the trees next to them quickly unwrapped themselves from the trunk and rewound around his neck and arms tightly, so his hands were pointing skyward. Then, as quickly as it happened, the vines went slack. Caine's angry face changed to something close to giddy. "Woah," everyone said together, including Summer.

"Well looks like we found out your power and I have to admit, it's pretty damn cool. Not as cool as mine, though," Caine said with a smirk.

"Oh shit, I hope no one saw that," Diana added. But when Drake looked around, no one seemed to have noticed. Unless they were too scared of them to do anything about it, which was definitely a possibility.

**Summer's POV**

Did I really just do that? Was the first thing Summer thought after the 'plant incident'. The second was, holy shit. I'm like Super Man! Except well, I'm not good. Or a man. She chuckled to herself and started shoveling in food, which definitely wasn't as bad as airplane food.

No one talked for the remainder of the time, but that didn't bother her. It was better than that idiotic Diana babbling about Lil' Wayne again.

As soon as they were done eating, Summer and Diana got up to go to their room. They walked through the maze of halls, but something was weird. She felt someone watching her, so she turned around every so often. No one.

They were almost back to their room when her suspicions were confirmed. Someone soundlessly crept up behind her and covered her mouth to restrain her from screaming. Not like she would anyway, they would be the one screaming soon. She didn't take kindly to people attacking her.

The attacker then drug her into another dorm room. Not a single light was on, so she could only see a shadow of what looked like a boy, she couldn't tell anything else. The boy's hand was still covering her mouth so all she could do was make an incoherent grunting sound. Then out of the blue, the figure punched her right in the face. The pain was so great and shocking she almost screamed.

She looked up at the shadow once more and didn't need light to know who it was. The only person stupid enough to mess with her, Drake Merwin. She realized that he had let go of her mouth after the punch and said calmly "What do you want, Drake?" Careful not to give him the satisfaction of getting her scared.

"I told you, you would pay," he said with an edge to his tone.

"That's what this is about? Really? I thought you were some freakin' rapist!"

"Naw, you'd like that too much," he said with a smirk she couldn't see but knew was there. "But that's not the only reason. I have a question for you."

"Ask away…" she said, sounding like she could care less. But truthfully was curious as to what question Drake Merwin would ask.

"You're a sadist aren't you?" he asked seriously.

The question surprised Summer a bit, she was expecting him to ask something stupid. "What's it to ya?"

"Just answer me!" he screamed in her ear.

"Okay! Okay, yes. I'm a fucking sadist! Can I leave now?" she asked, starting to get really aggitated.

Drake smiled, satisfied. Hey, maybe he could use this to his advantage. She seemed to hate Diana just as much as he did, and she might even be able to take down Caine while they're at it. Drake smiled again at the thought of not having to bow down to that son-of-a-bitch again.

"Yeah, see you later." Now all I have to do is get her to be on my side, he thought. That won't be too hard.

"You're still kind of holding on to me," Summer said, pulling him out of his twisted thoughts.

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said, and begrudgingly released her. He really wished he could beat her up a little bit more, too bad that wouldn't exactly help his plan.

Summer silently slipped out of the room while Drake was staring at the wall like an idiot. Luckily, she remembered the way to her room from there and got there without any other psychopaths attacking her, thank God.

As soon as she walked in, Diana was already sleeping, slightly snoring and her dresser was cleaned out of all those horrid pink clothes. She smiled to herself and went to take a shower.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught a glimpse of herself as she passed the mirror. She had forgotten that Drake had punched her, momentarily. Her nose was bleeding a little bit and she would probably have a black eye tomorrow. She wouldn't try to cover it up like Diana, though. She would proudly walk around with her battle scars, and if anyone tried to question her, give them a few of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Summer woke up at 6:00, although classes didn't start until 8:30. She wanted some time to practice with her knife.

She put on her Coates uniform which, thankfully, didn't have anything close to pink on it. It consisted of a plain white blouse, dark maroon blazer, and a navy blue and maroon plaid skirt (which she wasn't too fond of, but hey, at least it wasn't pink).

And she went to the bathroom to finish getting ready. She looked in the mirror and almost gasped. Her right eye was a gross purplish-blue color and her lip was swollen twice its normal size. It looked kind of… fascinating. Her eye hurt like hell to even touch it, so she decided she would skip make-up today. She ran a brush through her long, partly straight partly curly hair, and was ready within the span of ten minutes. She looked back at her reflection and smirked. She looked extra scary today, right on time for her first day at school.

She decided right then would be the perfect time to practice, while the witch was still sleeping. Too bad she only got twenty minutes of hitting Lil' Wayne with kill shots before _it_ woke up. "Did sleeping beauty finally decide to wake up?" Summer said with her infamous shark-like grin.

"Well it was kind of hard not to when you're over there, tearing Lil' Wayne to shreds," she said, regaining some of her usual confidence. But a glare from Summer shut her back up.  
>Summer was already getting bored out of her mind with throwing the knife at a poster and it was only 6:35. She wished she had a real person to practice on… She thought about using Diana, but then Caine would get all pissy with her again. Damn.<p>

She decided she better go back down to the main office to get her schedule. After about ten minutes of aimlessly searching the halls of the dorms, she came to a long corridor that led to her destination. A creepy looking guy with long, dark hair was walking the opposite way as her, probably walking back from the office. She didn't think much about him, well… until the perv grabbed her ass, that is.

"You're gonna regret that!" Summer yelled and brought her knee up to the boy's stomach and he cried out in pain. Wimp. She decided she would cut the kid some slack and kill him quickly. Well not that she felt sorry for the kid, she just had stuff to do, and unfortunately torturing some punk wasn't on the list.

It probably wasn't such a good idea to commit murder right outside of the office, because right as she was about to get her knife out and slit the kid's throat, a deep, stern voice called out "Summer Day! Get off of him right now! Come to the office!" Just her luck. She landed another good blow to the kid's face before following a pudgy, balding, middle-aged man to the office. She guessed he was the principal.

They passed the secretary's desk into a big room with a huge oak desk and one of those big chairs that's supposed to be intimidating. He motioned for her to sit down in front of him, next to Drake. Wait… WHAT? Why was Drake here?

**Drake's POV**

Drake smirked when he saw Summer walk into the door of the head principal's office. Wow, already getting in trouble, school hasn't even started yet. He couldn't really blame her, though. I mean, he was already in there too.

"Why're you in here?" Summer asked with a default smirk on her face. He swore he hasn't seen her one time without one.

"I was being a perfect little angel. I have absolutely no idea why I'm here," Drake said sarcastically.

"For some odd reason, I doubt that, Drake."

"I have to agree with Ms. Day. I don't believe breaking another student's arm is being a 'perfect little angel', Mr. Merwin," said Mr. Smith, the principal. For some reason that made Summer start laughing like a maniac.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Ms. Day. What you did wasn't much better, that last punch probably broke poor Ronald's nose." Drake swore he saw a ghost of a smile flutter across their principal's lips as he said that. It was Drake's turn to laugh. He knew who Ronald was, the biggest perv in the school, which was saying something. The creep deserved it.

They both ended up getting detention. Nothing new for him. It really wasn't that bad, honestly. It was better than watching Caine photoshop pictures of him and that bitch, Diana together all day.

**Summer's POV**

"Great. I get freakin' detention on my first day," Summer whispered to herself as she walked down the crowded hallway to her first class. She honestly had no idea where she was going. She wondered the halls for what felt like an eternity until a scrawny kid that looked to be about ten, was in front of her. She swore he wasn't there just a few seconds ago.

"You lost?" the kid asked.  
>She did need help, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. "I know exactly where I'm going," Summer said, too proud to admit she was, in fact, lost.<p>

He held up a finger at her, as if telling her to wait a second and then turned around to face an older boy that was gaping at Summer. "What the fuck do you want!" he yelled and flashed a pocket knife he had been hiding in his pocket, at the boy. The boy quickly scampered away, tail between his legs. She decided she liked this kid.

He turned back around to face her, and stuck out his hand for her to shake, and to both of their surprises, she took it. She _actually_ took it. "The name's Bug, by the way," he said, smiling.

"Summer."

"Pshhh. The whole school already knows who you are."

"Oh really?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're the only one who's ever talked to him like that."

She didn't need an explanation as to who "he" was. But the thing was, she didn't get why everyone was so scared of him. He was just your typical bully, really.

Bug gestured towards her face and asked, "He do that to you?" She had almost forgotten about the black eye Drake had given her. She stood a little bit taller and answered proudly, "Oh this? This is nothing."

"You're right, I would've expected you to have at least a couple of broke bones," he said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm not exactly some defenseless girl!" she said. This kid was already starting to annoy her.

"Woah, woah. That's not what I meant. Anyways, we better get going before we're too late. What class do you have first?"

Summer finally noticed the diminishing number of students in the halls and gave in, "Algebra with Mr. Jones."

"Oh lucky you. You're just goin' to love him," Bug said sarcastically, "Anyways, his room is the third one on the left, down that hallway over there."

Summer looked to where he was pointing and noticed the hallway was almost completely empty now. They were probably already late. And as if on cue, the tardy bell rang. She quickly started walking to her class. She could really care less if she were late, she just didn't want to draw any more attention to herself than she already had. "I'll catch you later, okay?" Bug called after to her. But when she turned around to nod, he was gone. This school was freaking weird.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I've just been really busy! Anyways, I was wondering if I should start writing in 1st person or keep writing in 3rd? Or a mix of both? IDK! So, tell me in a REVIEW! That is all. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Summer's plan to stay low definitely didn't work the way she wanted it to. As soon as she walked through the doorway, all eyes were on her, and people immediately began whispering to each other.

She shot a glare straight from the pits of hell at them and the smart ones stopped and stared down at their desks in a shameful manner, but that wasn't the case with one of them. A brave Asian girl was still staring at her in an act of defiance, or at least that's how Summer took it.  
>She mentally added the girl to her list of people to torture. She almost felt sorry for the girl. Pshh, yeah right. I mean, when does Summer Day feel sorry for anyone?<p>

She decided she was going to kill her slowly, and painfully, and then laugh while the other girl pleaded for the relief of a quick death. Summer smiled at the thought of the girl begging for mercy at her feet, just to finish her off already. Of course, Summer wouldn't show any type of mercy. She would watch as her pretty, little, black eyes started to glaze over and her heart stopped beating.

She begrudgingly snapped back to reality when she heard a deep voice say, "You're late, Ms. Day." She turned around to see a tall, lanky man that looked to be about 60, more or less, standing right behind her. Creepy.

"I noticed. I would say sorry, but I'm really not, so…," Summer said. She was already getting bored.

Mr. Jones scowled at her. He hated students like this. They were always way too out of line. He looked around the room and a small smirk played on his old, wrinkling features. He spotted the best possible way to put this girl in her place. Drake Merwin. "Ms. Day, let's have you sit right back there," he said, while pointing to a desk in the very back of the room.

She didn't mind, sitting in the back. She could really care less where she sat, it's not like she would pay attention to anything anyways. Well, she wouldn't mind if the desk didn't happen to be right next to Drake's.

Drake gave her a sly smile when he saw her looking at him. "You've got to be kidding me! I'm not sitting next to that… that… that thing!" Summer screamed.

Drake just smiled innocently and said, "Aww. But we're getting along so well!"

"Oh, but Ms. Day, I'm not kidding. And it seems like Mr. Merwin here is very fond of you."

She scoffed and went to sit down. Of course, Drake had to do something obnoxious and totally Drake-like, so he stuck his leg out right as Summer walked past him to get in her own seat. Her foot connected with his leg and she sprawled out on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL, DRAKE?" Summer screamed.  
>This was the second time in twenty-four hours she ended up on the ground because of him, and she was not happy about it. She hated Drake more than anyone ever, except for her father, that is.<p>

"Oops, sorry. Accident," he said with a smirk, and extended his hand to help her up.

She pushed away his hand and got up on her own. She wanted to make him pay so badly, but she knew she had to wait. He would pay, just not now. She would get detention again, and how much she hated to admit it, he would win in a fight. Well, in a fair fight, that is, and she was going to make sure that fight wasn't fair.

"I don't need your help!" she said, while pushing back a piece of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

"What's going on back there?" Mr. Smith called back to them from his desk at the front of the room.

"Nothing, Mr. Jones," Drake said innocently, "Nothing at all."

"Summer? Is this true?," Mr. Jones said, turning his gaze over to her.

She looked over to Drake and growled. "Yes," she said through gritted teeth. She wasn't about to be a tattle-tale.

"Okay, then. Class, open up your books to page seventy-two…"  
>Summer looked back over to Drake, who, of course, wasn't paying attention at all. It's not like she was either, though.<p>

He had out a black I Pod, and was scrolling through song after song. Apparently he chose one, because she could hear the music blasting through the headphones. "It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream.  
>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!"<p>

She knew the song. In fact, it was one of her favorites, Monster by Skillet. She used to listen to it a lot, back when she actually felt guilty about what she did. Her mother blamed Summer and called her a monster. Truthfully, she did feel like one. She still does feel like one, but she liked the feeling, now. She liked feeling like a powerful monster. She liked being able to decide who she will kill and who she would let live, for the time being. She was like God, deciding if she would be merciful, or not. Most of the time it was the latter option.

She quietly drummed her fingers on her desk along to the familiar beat and looked up to see if Mr. Jones noticed anything. If he did, he didn't show it. He was too engulfed in the boring world of algebra.

That's how she spent the rest of class; humming and drawing violent pictures (mostly of Drake) on her algebra textbook. Drake, surprisingly, had a really good taste in music. She spent all of her other classes like that, too. So far, she had all of her classes with him. Every. Single. One. Talk about a living hell! And in almost every class she got sat by him. Mainly because the teachers already knew why she got sent to this prison, and didn't want to be anywhere near her. So, they stuck her in the back, right next to Drake.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! So, I guess I should really start doing Disclaimers shouldn't I? Yeah. So I kind of based Mr. Smith on a teacher from my school. He's a major creeper. . ANYWAYS...<strong>

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own GONE or Monster by Skillet.


	6. Chapter 6

Class after class flew by with Drake at Summer's side. Occasionally she would sneak a quick glance over at him to see him either drumming his fingers on his desk along to the beat of the current song, or drawing like her. Both of their drawings consisted of blood, weapons, or both, the difference was he could draw. Amazingly, in fact. While Summer just doodled and drew stick figures, he drew explicit drawings with so much detail they looked real. Her favorite of his was a drawing with Mr. Smith lying in a pool of blood, legs bent at an impossible angle and a knife, eerily similar to her own, protruding from his scarlet stained chest.

It was finally seventh hour, the last class of the day. Drake wasn't in her class anymore, in fact, she didn't recognize anyone.

She was staring blankly at the white board while her teacher was drowning on and on about Japan's geography. She looked around at her fellow classmates and nobody seemed to be paying any attention, either. Who really gives a fuck about Japan's geography, I mean really? She felt a slight vibration from her pocket and took out her phone.** 1 NEW MESSAGE**. She automatically knew it was Jaime. No one else bothered to text her. She clicked the **"READ"** icon.  
><strong>'Where r u?<strong>' it said.

'OHMYFREAKIN'GOD. How could I be so stupid? I can't believe I actually forgot to tell Jaime!' she inwardly scowled at herself and decided she would call him later to explain everything. She put her phone back and looked up at to see Ms. Sawyer right in front of her desk, giving Summer a disapproving look.

"Ms. Day," Ms. Sawyer said. Really? What's up with the teachers saying Ms.? "I'm sure you know that having electronics out during school hours is not exceptab-," and then she disappeared, mid-word.

There.

Gone.

No "poof." No flash of light. No explosion. Just gone.

For a moment she thought she imagined it, the teacher disappearing. For a moment she thought she'd slipped into a daydream. Summer looked around the room to see havoc was already starting to break lose. She could hear screaming in the hallway and some stupid boys decided it was the right time to get into a fight. She sighed and already knew this whole ordeal could only end badly, whatever this whole ordeal _was_.

A familiar voice over the intercom proved her day dream theory wrong. "Caine, I'm not going to…" a hushed voice said. They obviously didn't know they were over the intercom.

"Just do it Dian- Oh shit. I mean… Attention all students! Please make your way to the Cafeteria in an orderly fashion. Thank you." It was obviously Caine and Diana already trying to take advantage of this situation. No doubt Drake was somewhere in there, too. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

The other students got up to do as told but first, Summer had to make a quick stop. She grinned maniacally and made her way through the stampede of scared and confused kids back to her room. She thought and decided she should probably call Jaime now, and tell him what the hell was going on. She quickly dialed his number she knew by heart, but for some reason it wouldn't work. It still said she had three bars of signal… Okay, this was officially freaking her out. She shrugged and decided to call him later and quickly changed into a plain black T-shirt, jeans, and a pair of worn out Converse. She couldn't stand wearing that skirt.

Then, she took out her knife from between the mattresses, where she was hiding it for the time being. She picked up her bright pink backpack her mother had given her, and stuffed in her I Pod, camera, and knife. Hey, you never know when things could get messy, and she wasn't about to miss out on the opportunity to take pictures and laugh about it later. With a smirk on her face, she went to the Cafeteria.

Summer made her way through the endless maze of hallways and came to a crossroads. She didn't remember whether she took a left or a right. That perv Ronald and his group of friends were coming from the left, so she decided to hang a right. She definitely want scared or anything, she just didn't have the time to beat him up again. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Hey you! That's her! Guys, that's the bitch that broke my nose!" Ronald screamed after noticing her.

"Oh shit," she muttered to herself. She didn't have the time for this! She quickened her pace when she heard running behind her.

"You look nice today. Real nice," Ronald said. They were gaining on her, fast.

"I bet she'd look even better without any clothes on, too," one of his friends said. She full on ran now.

"Hey bitch! Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Ronald screamed aggressively.

She turned the corner, and just her luck. It was a dead end. She knew she should've taken a left, damn it!  
>She quickly unzipped her backpack and pulled out her knife, just in case. They were no more than one hundred feet away now.<p>

"Your name's Summer right? I've heard a lot about you. Well Summer, we just want to have some fun, is all," he said, from around the corner.

The smallest boy in the group with reddish-blonde hair was the first to round the corner. She flashed her knife dangerously at the boy, but he seemed unfazed. "Dammit," she muttered to herself.

The boy grabbed her wrists and winked. Disgusting.

"You better let me go," she hissed.

"And if I don't? You know you won't use that knife on me," he smirked and pressed himself against her. Revolting. "Now will you?"

That was where he was wrong. She wasted no time in cutting the boy's throat. She would save the real fun for Ronny-boy. The now dead kid fell to the ground with a thud as precious crimson spurted like a water fountain from his wound.

By the time the other boys got there, there was already quite a bit of blood on the carpet, and the boy was long gone. "What'd you do to Tommy!" one of the older boys yelled. He had the same reddish-blonde hair, they must've been brothers.

She smirked and said, "Oh this? I have absolutely no idea how this happened," and brought the blood covered knife to her lips. The boys watched in horror as the psychopathic girl licked it. This time the blood tasted different. Less bitter and a hell of a lot more rewarding.

She smiled a grin only a sadist could make and bared her crimson stained teeth at them

That was all the boy's brother could take. He lunged for Summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I'm back once again with another chapter! YAAAAY! You know you love me!<strong>

**Anyways, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: Reitan, The seen-unseen, Cainesqueen, Elvishdork, Rissa-Brogan, Celina Bernhard, Fernando Eight or F Eight, Torie, and last but definitely NOT least, Z-sexysadistdrake! Everyone go check out Z-sexysadistdrake's story, Drake's Sick Love. It deseves waaaay more reviews! I'm looking forward to those brownies, by the way!**

**Torie: Umm, I might be able to fit you in there. Not guaranteeing anything, and your character might not be a 4 bar or anyhting, but I'll try. Can you PM me?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! ****Well, I don't really have much to say... Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! You guys are... well, awesome! Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

><p>She smiled a grin only a sadist could make and bared her crimson stained teeth at them.<p>

That was all the boy's brother could take. He lunged for Summer.  
>Now, the boy probably outweighed Summer by fifty pounds, but he didn't have a knife, did he? The boy knocked her to the ground with a loud thud and attempted to grab her knife. Of course, that didn't happen. She expertly moved the blade up to his neck and stabbed. She rolled the now dead boy off of her and tried to get up, but right as she was about to retrieve her trusty blade from his neck and prepare for another fight, the remaining two knocked her back down. She was defenseless. She might have been able to take down one of them without any type of weapon, but definitely not both. They were big guys.<p>

One boy she didn't recognize was holding her down while Ronald threw a torrent of punches at her face. She struggled under the nameless boy's weight, but it was useless. There was no way she would get out of this.

Summer couldn't see a thing. A wet, sticky liquid poured over her eyes, blocking her view. Right on the verge of unconsciousness, the punching ceased and the weight was lifted off of her. She could hear yelling and screaming, but couldn't distinguish a thing said. She felt dizzy and all she wanted to do was let the black wave off unconsciousness take her in, even though she knew she couldn't do that. She was so tired… But, she had to stay awake. She had stuff to do, people to torture.

But, oh how inviting the darkness was. Maybe she could just sleep for a few minutes… no. No, she needed to get up and figure out what the hell was going on.

Summer wiped at her blood-covered eyes, only to see something that made her more confused. Ronny-boy and the other kid were lying face down with blood seeping from numerous stab wounds. Both dead.

"What the…" Summer whispered hoarsely.

"Heeey Summer. Told you I'd catch you later," Bug said casually while leaning against a nearby wall and holding his own pocket knife. The bloodied knife looked foreign on such a young, innocent-looking boy. Summer knew better than to think of anyone here as innocent, though. They all did something to get sent here. Of course, none as bad as what she did.

What she did was horrible, unacceptable as her mother put it. She barely escaped going to prison. She just had to play the it-was-all-self-defense card and the jury bought it. She got sent here instead. She had to admit, she liked it better at Coates than at "home"… no, not home. She would never describe that hell hole as home. Summer was glad she got sent here and she didn't regret what she did in the least. The bastard deserved it. She smiled as she remembered her father's screams of pure agony and the pain he must've been in before her mother ruined the party. She always picked the wrong times to walk in. Summer wished she could've finished him off and let him suffer the way she did when he got drunk. The things he did… she shuddered. She didn't want to, no couldn't. She couldn't remember. Not now, not here. Not where anyone could see her show weakness.

She shook the memories from her head and took in her surroundings. Blood was everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. Four beaten and bloodied bodies were lying limp on the ground, including Ronny-boy, and a ten year old was holding a knife. The sight made her laugh. Hysterically, in fact. Bug just stared at her like she was crazy. She probably was.

She laughed and laughed until it hurt, and then doubled over in pain and laughed some more. Well it already did hurt from the beating she took… but still.

"Uh… Summer?" Bug asked and eyed her warily. "You alright?

"Are you really asking that? REALLY?" she said with more venom than she intended.

"Sorry? Anyways, do you want to go get cleaned up or something?" he asked. The strange thing was he actually looked concerned. About her. What…? No one was ever concerned about her.

She mock frowned and pouted, "Why? You don't think all this," she said and motioned to the dark purple bruises and blood spatters on her face, "Is sexy?"

They both couldn't help but start busting out laughing. She laughed a real laugh, not her sadistic laugh, not even her cruel, sarcastic laugh, but one that she hadn't done for months. By the time she was able to stop, it felt as if she would pass out from the pain. Her head throbbed and she was still covered in blood; only part of it was hers.

She decided to grab some Tylenol from the nurse's office and then head to the Cafeteria. So she walked over to the dead boy that her knife was still lodged in and yanked it out, then picked up her backpack and headed for the nurse's office.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cafeteria was a living hell. Kids were breaking into vending machines, banging their phones against the wall trying to get signal, and some were even crying for their mommies.

All Drake wanted to do was go back to his room and sleep, this whole thing was giving him a headache. Then he would remember the plan he, Caine, and Diana had discussed and couldn't help but get a little excited. He couldn't wait.

He looked around at the chaos once more and noticed the Cafeteria doors were opening. Bug and a girl that was covered in so much blood, he couldn't recognize her walked through. Whoever it was sure didn't have a good day. The thought of someone getting tortured that bad made him crack a small smile, until he saw them laughing. Why the fuck would she be laughing? His question was answered as soon as the girl took out a familiar knife from the backpack she was wearing. Summer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Summer and Bug walked through the doors to a nightmare. The cafeteria was packed with kids of all ages that looked like they did every drug known in the history of mankind. A couple probably did. Hey, Coates Academy wasn't exactly a school for good little children, now was it?

She noticed Drake staring at her while a smile played on his lips, so she took out her knife. She didn't like the look in his eyes. The smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion. Drake leisurely walked over to them and asked, "What the hell happened?"

Summer and Bug exchanged a quick glance, as if deciding if they should tell him or not. She decided against it and said, "Things just got a little messier than I was plannin' is all."

"Well you look like shit," Drake said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Drake. That means a lot coming from you. Anyways, where's Caine and the witch at?" she said, nonchalant to the fact Drake had just insulted her. Nothing could bring her down from the mood she was in. She just saw four dead bodies, FOUR! And she just killed two of them! It's not like they didn't have it coming, either. So, it wasn't her fault they're dead. It's their own fault for being such pervs, she convinced herself.

Drake just laughed and then replied, "Wait. You mean you and Diana aren't BFF's? No way!"

Summer held back a laugh at that. She's been laughing way too much for her liking today. She then went to find them herself. Obviously, Drake wasn't going to be much help. Bug, for whatever reason, decided to follow her. She didn't mind, though. She liked having him as company, and he was pretty good in a fight despite his age. She didn't think anyone would dare start a fight with her, but after what just happened with Ronny-boy she wasn't so sure.

She stuck her hand in her backpack to retrieve her crimson stained best friend. She liked the familiar touch of the cool metal against her skin. It made her feel powerful, as if she could take on the world. Sometimes that wasn't such a good thing, though.

She turned her head just in time to see a very frustrated looking Caine and Diana walking their way.

"Where the hell have you been? And what happened to you?" Caine demanded.

Summer put on the most devilish grin she could manage and replied in a sickly sweet voice, "You really wanna know? Well first of all, I slit this one kid's throat and blood went EVERYWHERE. It was so cool! Wish you guys could've seen it! Then this kid's brother came at me, so naturally, I stabbed him, too. Oh yeah, did I mention that I licked the knife when I was done? Oh this is the best part. I was just about to grab my knife back when-"

"Okay Summer, that's enough. Just go tell Drake that we're about ready to start the plan," Caine interrupted, looking a bit green. "And try not to kill anyone else while you're at it, alright?" Because what's a king without people to rule?, Caine thought to himself.

Summer silently wondered what plan he was talking about and whispered, "No promises," to Bug, but when she turned around, she couldn't see him.

"Bug?" she called.

"I'm right here," a voice replied from behind her. She jumped and her knife immediately went up out of habit. She turned around and still, no one was there.

"Bug, this isn't freaking funny. Where are you?"

Suddenly Bug reappeared from nowhere and she jumped back again in surprise. "Hahaha! You should've seen your face! I wish I had a camera! That was priceless!"

"Bug, I swear I'm going to kill you. How the hell did you do that?"

"I really don't know. Sometimes I just turn invisible, and I have no idea how to control it. But it's sure fun to scare the hell out of people!"

"You did not scare me! You just surprised me!"

Whatever you say, Summer. Anyways, let's go tell Drake about 'the plan' before Caine kicks our asses."

"Ha! You're joking right? I could kick his ass any day."

"I'm guessing you don't know about his power, do you?"

"Oh I know all about his little power. I'm guessing you don't know about mine?" Summer said with a devious smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Guten tag! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Although I'll admit, definitely not my best. Well, if you did read this and actually did enjoy it, REVIEW! Please? It would mean the world to me! You have no idea how excited I get over just one review! Well, except flamers. I don't like those. They make me sad. :( And if you have any ideas, any at all, tell me! I've been running short on ideas!<strong>

**ATTENTION ALL DRAKE'S SICK LOVE READERS: I come with a message from Z-sexysadistdrake! YAAAAY! Okay well sadly, this message does not make me happy. :( She just want to let you all know that she's busy with next chapter, she's just got serious writer's block and she still loves you and she's working on it! Soooo, let's all review and tell her to hurry up or we might just have to whip her with our incredibly sexy whiphands! ******


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating in forever! But I had a really bad case of writer's block. I'll update agian tomorrow, I promise! So, Read, review, and favorite people! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh!" came a scream, followed by a loud THUMP.<p>

Summer was literally rolling around on the ground laughing her head off. "Wow, Bug. I didn't know you could scream that loud!" she said in between her bursts of laughter..

"Screw you, Summer!" screamed Bug, angrily.

"You said you wanted to see my power, didn't you?"

"Well I didn't mean drop me from some freakin' vines on my head! You little –"

"Well Bug, I wouldn't be using that kind of language with me unless, of course, you enjoyed that, 'cause your about to end up with a little more than a couple bruises."

Bug whispered a string of curses, but said nothing back in fear of getting a concussion.

"Well like you said, we better go tell Drake about this supposed plan, eh? I wonder what it is," Summer wondered.

"Yeah, yeah," he said and rubbed his head from the impact. They wandered through the crowd looking for Drake. On their way, they spotted many of the smallest kids crying and whimpering and holding each other's hands for support. "Stupid snot-nosed brats," she whispered to herself just as one of them walked up to her and pulled on her pant leg.

"Do you know where my big sissy is?" she asked in the most innocent voice Summer had ever heard. It made her want to gag.

"Yeah, I sure know where she is," Summer said with an evil glint in her eye. "Do you know the hallway that leads to the library?" The little girl nodded her head vigorously and Summer smiled a ruthless smile. This little girl was about to see something that was going to give her nightmares for the rest of her life. Ronny-boy and his gang were going to make one last appearance. She let out a small laugh. "Well I think she went down there. Why don't you go check it out?"

The young girl skipped away happily with no idea of what she was about to see. Summer almost started skipping too; today had turned out to be a really good day for her. "You're an evil, evil person, you know that?" Bug asked her. "You just sent a little kid to go see dead bodies."

"You just remember that, Bug. You just remember that."

Drake was having fun with the idea that the plan would start soon. He could practically smell the freshly mixed concrete and the looks of horror on all the stupid moof's faces. He couldn't really care less where all the adults went; all he knew was that everybody over fifteen had apparently "poofed," as the kids were calling the adults' disappearing act. He wasn't scared like everybody else. No, Drake Merwin was not scared of anything. He saw this whole thing as an opportunity. Opportunity for what, he didn't know yet. He just knew it was an opportunity.

"Hey, Drake!" someone called, snapping Drake out of his thoughts. He looked up to see that annoying kid, Bug, waving his arms up and down like an idiot.

"What do you want?" he growled. He did not enjoy annoying little ten year olds interrupting his peaceful thoughts, well, peaceful to him.

"Me and Summer's supposed to tell you somethin'." Only then did he notice Summer standing there right next to Bug.

"Well…? What is it then?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Wait. First of all we have a couple of questions for you, Drake," Summer said.

"We do?" Bug questioned. Summer shot him a dark look. "Ohhhh yeah. We do."

"What questions?" Drake asked.

"Well first of all. What the fuck is going on, for starters. One minute, Ms. Bimbo over here is about ready to give me a fuckin' lecture and the next she's just gone."

"You mean you don't know already? Jeeez, where the hell have you been? Didn't you hear Caine's little speech?" Drake demanded.

"Me and Summer. Well, let's just say we got a little held up." Bug answered for her.

"Yeah, kinda figured that out already," he said sarcastically. "Well, all we know is everybody over fifteen, there gone."

"Gone?" Summer asked with amusement.

"Gone," he confirmed.

She laughed a dry laugh. "Yeah. Right. First of all I have some magical freakin' super power and then all the adults, their just gone. Right. Okay, seriously. Where are the cameras at? Come out! Seriously, this isn't funny anymore."

"You don't believe me? Well, fine. Just you wait. I'm about to show you how fucking real this is."


	10. Chapter 10

Then, out of the blue, Caine hopped up onto the largest table in the whole Cafeteria and pulled Diana up alongside him.

"Perfect timing," Drake said and grinned wolfishly.

"Hello everyone," Caine said, and managed to put a fixed sad smile on his face. "I think we all know by now what has happened. A tragedy has occurred. Our beloved teachers and siblings have somehow been taken away from us. And we don't know why or how any of this has happened. We don't know if this is just happening to us or everywhere around the world. All we do know is that we have to stick in this together now." Summer was amazed at how easily Caine was able to work the crowd. Already, heads were nodding in agreement and kids looked, if just a little bit, less terrified of what was going on. "And well, let's face it, everybody, we can't do this by ourselves. We need a leader."

"Who's going to be that leader?" a random kid shouted from the crowd.

"That's a good question. What's your name?"

"Thuan. Thuan Vong," the kid replied.

"Well, Thuan. We don't know the answer to that yet either. Do you have any suggestions?"

"No. No, not really."

"That's what I thought. Well, I've been thinking. And you know what I was thinking? We should have a vote. Does that sound good with everybody?" There were murmurs of agreement and one distinct "I vote Caine!" from the crowd, although Summer couldn't see who said that last thing.

"Excellent. I will fully accept the huge responsibility of this job. Who else votes for me?" Caine said smoothly, as if it was no big deal. Drake knew better.

Most of the kids' hands shot right up, but there were still some kids debating whether or not they trusted Caine, and then there were the few who just blatantly refused. Drake mentally added them to the list of kids he would plaster.

Drake started walking to the door to get the cement ready.

"Where you going?" Summer called after him.

"You'll see," he said with an unmistakable giddiness in his voice. Now this, this made Summer uneasy.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

Drake pushed open the door to the grounds keeping shed. It was completely pitch black inside and they couldn't see a thing. Truthfully, Bug was wondering if he even did want to see what was inside there. He'd already had enough dead bodies he could handle for one day.

Drake felt against the wall for the light switch and flipped it on. Bright light instantly filled the room.

"What's with all the concrete?" Summer asked. Inside were bags and bags of ready to mix concrete. Just add water.

"You'll see," he answered once more, and again she didn't like the sound of his voice. "Just get a bag." Drake walked over to one of the stacks and picked up a bag easily and threw it over his shoulder. "Well? I don't have all day."

Summer and Bug followed suit. Bug attempted to pick one up but failed, it was too heavy for a ten year old. Summer picked one up and struggled to keep it in her grasp. These things were heavier than they looked. But there was absolutely no way she was going to let Drake be superior in anything, even if it was something as stupid as this. She could do anything that he could do. Summer threw it over her shoulder with effort and tried to look nonchalant.

They walked the hard meters to the back of the school and she sighed with relief when they arrived. Her knees were buckling under the weight and her shoulder felt as if it might just pop out of place at any moment. Drake dropped the bag down on the ground and emptied it into a hole in the ground.

"Hand me the other bag," Drake said.

"Whatever." Summer tried getting the bag off her shoulder. But there was one, teeny, tiny problem with that. She couldn't. It was stuck. She tried again. And again. It wouldn't budge. She couldn't get it down without help from someone else, but she didn't want to look like she couldn't do it by herself. Because she was Summer Day, she didn't need anyone's help.

She subtly started bending down to see if it might just fall off. No such luck.

Drake smirked. It was entertaining to watch her struggle carrying it, but this, this was hilarious. "Havin' trouble?"

Summer straightened up. "What? Oh, uh… nope. I'm just fine."

"Really? Okay then, hand me the bag."

"Uhhh… no."

"No? Why not?"

"I don't want to. I like it."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "You like it? Uh-huh, okay. Seriously Summer, just give me the damn bag."

"No."

"Summer," he growled. "Give. Me. The. Bag. Now."

"I don't want to."

"Give it to me. Unless, of course, you can't.

Summer marched over to him. "I can," she huffed and pulled with all her strength on the bag of cement on her shoulder. Summer instantly felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders and she rolled them back and forth and sighed with content. She didn't even notice that the bag landed on Drake's foot.

Well, that was until he screamed some very, very choice words.

Bug was watching the whole situation. He decided it was probably best to get away. Now, before Drake decided to take his anger out on him. He slowly started side-stepping back to the safety of the school then full on sprinted away from the deranged psychopath, forgetting all about his powers.  
>. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .<p>

"Summer. Summer, wake up," Bug whispered and shook her lightly.

"I don't want to," Summer said groggily and put the pillow over her head. She knew it couldn't be morning already; it seemed like just minutes ago she fell asleep.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to, either. I still don't get why I have to come, too."

"What time is it?"

"3:00 AM."

"WHAT? Then remind me again why the hell you're waking me up at 3 o'clock in the freaking morning!" she screamed, suddenly awake.

"Woah. Woah. I didn't want to wake you up either. It was Drake's idea, I swear!" Bug said defensively. He was not about to get a black eye for something that wasn't even his idea.

"What? What the hell does he want now?"

"I don't know! He just told me to come wake you up!"  
>"Fine. Fine, whatever. I'm awake. Now what?"<p>

"Um… I don't know."

"WHAT? What do you mean you don't know?" Summer said, irritably.

"Shhh! Do you want to wake up Diana? If she's a bitch normally, I really don't want to see how she is when she wakes up."

"Fine. Let's just go," she said as she pulled off the sheets and threw a sweatshirt on. "Wait. How did you know where my room was anyway?"

"I know things."

"I noticed," she said as she closed the dorm door, enveloping them into total blackness.

"You guys ready?" a voice said from somewhere out in the darkness.

Summer didn't even jump. She was too used to the way Bug would just appear out of nowhere now. "As we'll ever be. What exactly are we doing, again?"

"You'll see," Drake said.

"Y'know, I'm really getting sick of you saying that."

Drake led them through a couple of corridors until he stopped at a door.  
>"Here's where the real fun begins." <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people! Don't really have much to say. Well, except the usual. REVIEW!<strong>

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, don't stone me. I'm sorry for not updating in forever again! I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's got Brianna in it.(:**

**I've been thinking and have decided that I'm changing some things in the story. I really have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote them.**

**So first of all, Summer is no longer a four bar. Too Mary Sue-ish. She's probably a three bar or something.**  
><strong>She's not gonna be as sadistic. Don't get me wrong, she's still not gonna be your smiley, happy go lucky, neighbor or anything. Just a little less sadistic.<strong>  
><strong>Bug's gonna be a little more Bug-like, y'know, pervy and stuff. Starting next chapter.<strong>  
><strong>And there's others that I just can't think of right now.<strong>

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Drake smiled proudly as he ran his eyes over the long line of scared freaks and even a couple non-freaks who had proven themselves unfaithful to their efforts. He had rounded them all up with nothing but a couple knives he had taken from the kitchen, and of course, Summer and Bug, but he didn't plan on letting them take away any of his glory. Knives weren't exactly his favorable option, like guns, but they were a little harder to find, considering the only place he had to look was a school where the students' rooms were searched constantly for that type of thing.<p>

Bug and one of Caine's lackeys, Panda, were off making their selves useful, getting the concrete mixed for the plastering, making sure to add gravel to make it strong. Summer was making sure the kids stayed in their places. Caine and Diana were still asleep, with no idea what was going on. Leaving Drake alone to bask in the glory of it all. The real plan was that all this wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow morning, but he wanted to give Caine a surprise, show them that he could handle things himself. Which, obviously, he could.

"It's ready!" Panda called over from the first hole.

"Perfect," Drake grinned in a disturbing way and all but skipped over to the first person in line. It just so happened to be that kid, Thuan.

"What are you doing?" Thuan asked nervously as Drake approached him.

"That's a good question," Drake said in a rather good imitation of Caine from the day before, "Do you have any suggestions?" Thuan just stared. "No? Well, I've got a pretty good one. Why don't we go see what it is, hmm?"

Drake saw the contempt and fear in Thuan's eyes and when he began to run, which he predicted, he didn't try to stop him. Nope, he didn't need to. Summer was already behind him, knife drawn. She actually contemplated on saying, "Boo!", but she decided against it.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, amused. He was obviously not going anywhere now with Summer in front of him and Drake behind him.

"Umm... Ugh… No. I was, ugh..." he stammered. Summer was enjoying every bit of this.

"Ugh… Umm… You were just following Drake, right? Or do I need to teach you a lesson about being polite? You probably hurt poor Drake's feelings. He just wanted to show you something," she said, all-but-innocently. 'It's not like he's going to encase your hands in concrete or anything,' she wanted to add, but refrained from doing so. This kid was almost wetting his pants as it is. Which, in itself, was already very entertaining.

"Yeah. That's what I was doing. Following Drake. Right," Thuan mumbled nervously. So, this kid seemed to be a pretty bad liar, too.

Drake grabbed Thuan's arm roughly and held on tight, probably a little more than needed, considering the boy was about half his size. He all but dragged Thuan to the first whole in the ground, and then pushed him into Panda. "Take care of him, would you?" Drake asked, but of course, it was not a question. Nothing ever was.

Summer walked up to the next person in line. It was a girl, no younger than twelve or thirteen, with reddish looking hair, standing defiantly with her arms crossed. "May I help you?"

"Yeah. You could say that. Follow me," Summer said and attempted to grab her arm, but she pulled away fast, a little too fast.

She noticed the look of confusion on Summer's face and smiled. "I don't think I will. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid It's getting late. See you later!" she said and got in stance to start running.

She was about to run when she felt something cold and metallic against her throat. She jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Oh Brianna, Brianna, or is it the breeze now? Silly me. I forget," Drake laughed a frightening, merciless laugh," I don't think you're going anywhere."

He looked up at Summer, who was still looking confused. "This one's a tough one. Aren't you, Brianna? I almost forgot all about you."

Brianna scoffed. "Wow. Don't I feel special."

Summer looked back at the girl. Some of her fearless façade had melted, still not all, but some. She looked like an innocent little kid to Summer. She didn't get why this kid was such a big deal. Then she realized she must've had a power, too.

"What's hers?" Summer asked.

"Why don't I save some time and demonstrate it for you?" Brianna said and somehow before Drake could even blink, slipped out of his death-grip. She took off for a run, but she didn't get very far. The next thing Brianna knew, she was eating dirt, on the ground, face first. She stayed down on the ground, her head was reeling. "Ouch," she said into the dirt. She was sure her face was broken in about a hundred places.

Summer stood there, foot still extended right where Brianna had just been seconds before she bit the dust, literally. "Huh. Who would've guessed? I actually learned something useful from Drake Merwin. Tripping actually works sometimes."

She looked down on the now even more innocent looking Brianna, and said, "Wanna try that again? That was pretty fun."

Brianna looked up and glared, something Summer didn't even think was possible coming from her, or anyone other than herself, really. Her eyes were on fire. Her whole body was shaking with adrenaline. She never wanted to slap anyone so much in her life.

Brianna wasn't stupid, though. She didn't try to take on Summer and Drake at the same time, well, at least not with the sprained ankle she received from the fall. Instead, she spat out, "Bitch," along with some dirt, and picked herself up, trying to dignify herself. She couldn't try running again, she was sure of that.

She didn't even know what they were planning on doing with her. It was too dark too see what they did with Thuan. They might not even be doing anything bad. Maybe they just need a little bit of help with something. It was a reasonable explanation, seeing as most of the kids there were freaks. The tension in her shoulders released. She laughed, of course, that's all it was. They just needed a little help from the Breeze.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, R&amp;R people!<strong>


End file.
